


Red Dreams

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Joel is having another red dream.





	Red Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Last of Us' nor am I profiting from this.

Joel is having another red dream. 

Someone is being grabbed by the monster or zombie right before he can save them. Someone is going to be eaten. Ellie listens to his teeth grind until she worries his jaw might break. 

A blue dream is worse because Sarah is alive again. Her wound is minor. Her wound is completely nonexistent. No zombies show up in his best blue dreams. 

Blue dreams can only repair the world for so long. Crusty eyes and a scratchy throat shatter the peace, the reality that blue rebuilds. 

Red is honest with him. Red is safe.


End file.
